Tales of the Lab Rat
by MysticProductions
Summary: Imagine waking up one morning, to find you are diffrent than anyone else. You have the ability to do things other people cant. Yet there will always be that person in the room who gives you that look. That gives you a feeling of Judgment. What will YOU do in that moment?


Tales of a Lab rat

This Story Is Split Five Ways: 1. My kid sister Tiara, 2. My older sister Calico Calio[Nick Name], 3. My Not so little anymore sister Jenny, 4. My little brother[Dont care if its just Months :P] James, 5. And the love of my life Samantha

Everything is connected, sometimes you just have to connect the dots

*Marcy Aka's Pov in Redwood forest*

I run into an old wooden house hiding under an old bed. Three agents walk into the house their pistols ready. "Come out Marcy we know you're in here…" Agent Peterson says entering the kitchen. "You sure she's here?" Agent Roland asks entering the living room with nothing living. "Yeah, she tries to escape, but every time she just gets relocated…" Agent Nolan says entering the bedroom. I try my hardest to stay completely silent not even daring to breathe. I move my hand slightly making a vase fall breaking it. "Possible contact…" Nolan says walking towards the bathroom. My eyes glow pink as does Nolan's. "Good night Honey…" I say in his head. I mentally make him pass out. "Nolan?" Roland says from the living room. "Watch your corners and keep an eye on all exits!" Peterson says firmly. _You think I'm missing out on this fun?_ I roll silently and silently sprint to the window. Just before Roland gets into the room I climb out the window and onto the roof. In the midst of making a stragey I notice a loose tile in the roof. I climb through it landing in the hallway. _Guess this is why they want so many young agents in the FBI_. I roll into the bedroom again keeping myself covered by a worn dresser. _Everything in this place is worn, they must've cleared them out a long time ago without warning…if they didn't kill them._ "Wake up…come on Wake up…" Roland says trying to wake up Agent Nolan. I look above him noticing there's a few more loose tiles I move my hands as if I'm picking up the tiles then I gently drop them over his head. The tiles fall slightly but it looks more like the fall was natural than on purpose. I hear a gun load behind me and feel it nudge against the back of my head causing me to tense up. "You wouldn't shoot a little girl in the back of the head would you?" I say growing more terrified by the second. "You did everything right but one thing Marcy…" Agent Peterson says. I stay silent out of pure fear. _This was a final test…and I failed._ "You let them live…" Peterson says firmly. His smirk is so big I can feel it. I naturally duck sensing a blast of energy. A green beam of energy hits Peterson as he fires when I duck then everything goes black. My last sight I saw was long red hair.

*Raven's Pov*

I wake up to sensing a nightmare, but it's as bad as mine. I walk towards the med bay as every object in the tower softly floats. I walk into the tower to find the new girl crying in her sleep. I wake her up catching her off guard. "It was just a bad dream…here." I say handing her a cup of warm tea. "it's clementine tea, it helps calm the person who drinks it, so they can relax and sleep." I say sitting in the chair next to her. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask trying to be motherly. _She has to have been through so much, any good mother wouldn't put her through that…_ "you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine…" the girl says looking as if she's looking for something. "I'm Rachel, and there's no cameras around the beds…" I say kindly. "No tests?" she asks sounding surprised. "You're a living person not an idle object, so not without your permission…" I say still in a kind voice. "I'm…Marcy…where am I exactly?" she asks sounding sleepy. "Your new home, Titan Tower…" I say picking the cup out of her small hands and setting it on the bed table. She falls asleep and I gently tuck her in. _She's been through all this, because she was different…like me._

*Doctor Kelly's Pov*

 _Meta Gene: a genetic structure that was created through natural selection to help humanity survive. I believe the next generation has this Meta gene, and they are needed to protect this country. Not from another country but from those so called Heroes. Every time a mortal gets great power, they mistake themselves for Gods…_ "Bring Subject 4-z in please?" I say into my comm.

A/N Well with the charger being Derpy and me being busy it took five cups of cream soda, one Dew, and one sanity to get this chapter done but it was WORTH IT! And I just forgot to edit it…


End file.
